Erin Reagan
|marital_status = Divorced |spouse = Jack Boyle (ex-Husband) |children = Nicky Reagan-Boyle (daughter) |parents = Frank Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother, deceased) |siblings = Danny Reagan (older brother) Joe Reagan (younger brother, deceased) Jamie Reagan (younger brother) |other = Charles Reagan (great grandfather, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather) Betty Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle, deceased) Linda Reagan (sister-in-law, deceased) Edit Janko (sister-in-law) Jack Reagan (nephew) Sean Reagan (nephew) |department = |rank = Bureau Chief |partners = Anthony Abetemarco |years_of_service = 2000s - Present |played_by = Bridget Moynahan |first_appearance = Pilot |last_appearance = Ongoing |total_appearances = 199 |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9|death_date = |death_episode = |cause_of_death = }} Erin Reagan (formerly Erin Reagan-Boyle) is the sole daughter of Frank and Mary Reagan, and the second oldest of four. Currently she is the Bureau Chief''Season 9 Episode 1: "Playing With Fire"'' in the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office. Although she technically works for the same side as the rest of the family, her strict adherence to the letter of the law and some of her assignments can cause strife in the family. As of 2010 she is divorced with one child, daughter Nicky Reagan-Boyle. Biography As the second child and only girl, Erin often found herself seated between her brothers and acting as a mediator. On several occasions she and Danny had memorable fights and were unable to peacefully share a room. After becoming a teenager she developed a bit of a stubborn, wild streak which led to situations such as starting a petition at school to allow girls on the boys soccer team and running away for two days (to Henry’s house.) At one point she revealed that her first kiss was actually with Ronnie McCleary, their neighbor. While she did get in legal trouble, it was relatively minor. She got a speeding ticket as well as being held overnight for “doing just about everything you’re not allowed to do on a public beach at night”. Often Frank uses her exploits to help her put Nicky’s actions in perspective. Erin attended Columbia University and graduated top of her class before going on to attend Fordham University School of Law. At one point she had wanted to take the police exam, but Frank discouraged her, an action he later said he regretted.Season 8 Episode 12 "The Brave" When she was 19, she met Jack Boyle whom she later married at Morgan Hall, which she now considers bad luck. Though now divorced from him, she has stated that she doesn’t feel as alone now as she did while they were married. Initially Jack would not sign the divorce papers, but eventually he did, giving sole custody of Nicky to Erin. They had a brief fling after Erin was shot by a defendant but she broke it off before it could become serious, not wanting to hurt Nicky as she knew it wouldn’t ever work. Although she is open to dating she has had very few romantic interests since the divorce. While she was attracted to District Attorney Charles “Charley” Rossellini she wasn’t interested in sleeping with her boss or opening herself to the political fallout if he was elected mayor. She did agree to go out for drinks with him once which led to a kiss. Later while trying to expand Nicky’s interests she met Jacob Krystal at an art gallery. Despite her attraction, she tried to keep her distance especially when she learned he was a person of interest in several art heists. Later he left the city without letting her know. Having had no substantial dates in some time, Erin got roped into attending speed dating after losing a race to Linda. There she met Robert McCoy who failed to make an impression until later when he showed up in her office as the defense attorney for the client she was prosecuting at the time. They began dating, almost breaking it off when he was appointed interim District Attorney, as she didn’t like the idea of sleeping with the boss. At that time, she commented she had made it that far without sleeping with the boss and she wasn’t about to start. When Frank found out about their relationship he strongly disapproved but she didn’t stop seeing him until later when she found out he was trying to bury a case for a friend. Once it comes out that Nicky is dating a police officer, Erin mentions that she has never dated a cop. Erin is a skilled lawyer who puts her heart and soul into her cases, meaning she takes losses hard, especially if the defendant later commits another crime. Most often she wants to put the criminal behind bars as much as the cops in the family but she is strictly by-the-book. Rarely will she even consider stretching the rules to gain evidence for a case which puts her at odds with Danny most often. A bulk of their arguments occur when he toes the line to make a case, therefore potentially putting her case in jeopardy. On a few occasions her cases have impacted her life on a personal level, the first time being when Richard Reid was released from prison and attacked her, intending to torture and rape her. She was saved when Frank came to see why she was late meeting him and ultimately shot Reid. Later she was shot when a defendant, Raul Delgado, steals a court officer’s gun, taking everyone left in the courtroom hostage. He tried to use her as leverage to escape the country but was shot by Danny who used their code phrase of “please don’t hurt my family” which means hit the ground. Another time she began to notice things in her apartment out of place or rearranged so she reported it to 911 to the annoyance of Danny. He looked into it and found proof of a woman breaking into her apartment causing him to assign her a protective detail that came in handy when she was later followed by a few members of a biker gang who intended her harm in order to disband their rivals, the leader of which Erin was prosecuting. Perhaps due to the incident with Reid, Erin keeps a gun in her desk drawer. She is an excellent shot, and even better than her brothers on the range. She has also shown to be better at pool, much to Jamie’s chagrin. Career One of her first jobs was that of a cocktail waitress, which she lied about, telling her parents it was a roller skating rink. She has worked at the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office for years, having been promoted to Assistant District Attorney sometime in 2008 to early 2009. Since then she has been promoted from Senior Counsel to Deputy Bureau Chief of the Trial Bureau and now to Bureau Chief. Erin typically does not prosecute crimes of a sexual nature as she cannot stand the type of criminals she would have to deal with, but on rare occasion she has to take cases. Certain cases are kept off of her desk due to her family, although she was pressured into taking a case against officers to appear impartial. Since becoming an ADA, she now has the authority to investigate cases and has recently started partnering with Detectives assigned to the DA’s office in doing so. At first she worked with Alex McBride. Most recently she has partnered with Detective Anthony Abetemarco. Over the years she has gotten several job offers for private firms and been considered for other positions, such as Deputy Mayor of Operations and even judgeship. Overall she enjoys the work she does and remains an ADA because of it. Personality Relationships Involved Shootings Gallery Notes & Trivia References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Reagan Family Category:New York DA's Office Category:Lawyers